


Feeling the Sun From Both Sides (Tenipuri Version)

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji goes through some of Oishi's Valentine's Day candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Sun From Both Sides (Tenipuri Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So there are two versions of this, one being Hikago and one being Tenipuri. The Hikago one was the original idea, and then I realized that it would be really cute for Golden Pair as well- though obviously a few details are changed due to characterization. Some people might like this one better, who knows. Title comes from the quote by David Viscott, "To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides."

"Nya, Oishi, you got a lot of candy!" Eiji exclaimed. They were sitting in Oishi's bedroom, surrounded by balloons and cards and- more importantly- heart shaped boxes of chocolate. Oishi looked around, smiling slightly.

"You get more than this."

"Wha-- but I have a big family to share it with, nya! What do YOU do with it all?"

"I share them with my family too. I also give away some to my classmates who didn't get any chocolate."

Eiji was still gaping. "Do you send White Day gifts back to ALL these girls?"

"Of course," Oishi answered. "It would be rude not to."

"That's got to cost a fortune!"

Oishi shrugged. "Nothing over the top. Something small for everyone. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings by not responding, but it's even worse to lead them on."

"I guess, but still."

Eiji looked around the room again and snatched one of the smaller boxes of candy, ripping it open and tearing into it without even asking . Oishi seemed to be amused.

He went through two boxes by himself in what seemed like no time at all. Of course, the fact that the dark chocolates stayed in the boxes untouched helped matters along, but still.

"You're going to give yourself a stomach ache," Oishi pointed out gently.

"No I'm not," Eiji murmured in response. He spotted a package that seemed to attract his attention and picked it up. "How about this one?"

Oishi shrugged, and Eiji gleefully ripped off the red cellophane and dug into the contents of the box without even looking at it.

"Eiji-" Oishi started, but it was too late and Eiji put one of the chocolates into his mouth anyway. Then he made a face.

Oishi chuckled to himself, then leaned forward and kissed Eiji, using his tongue to slide the candy out of Eiji's mouth and into his own. He pulled back and ate the chocolate, smiling a little. No point in letting perfectly good food go to waste.

"That's very good, actually," he said after a moment.

"Yuck," Eiji made that face again.

"You know you don't like dark chocolate."

"I didn't notice!" Eiji flailed.

"Try slowing down a little. That should help."

"Nya, Oishi's being mean," Eiji pouted. Then he perked up again and grinned. "Besides, if I didn't eat them, you wouldn't have any excuse to kiss me like that."

Oishi blinked at him in response. "Excuse?"

"Well, you're always so shy about kissing, you know?" Eiji explained quickly.

Oishi flushed. Yeah, he knew.

"If you wanted me to kiss you, all you had to do was say something, Eiji."

"Really?" Eiji beamed. "Nya, Oishi, I want you to kiss me!"

Oishi laughed and kissed him softly. "Or you could just kiss me yourself, you know. I wouldn't mind."

"Mmm. You taste like chocolate."

"But you don't even like dark chocolate," Oishi pointed out again.

"Nya, it doesn't taste so bad this way. It's like... Oishi flavored chocolate."

Oishi blushed again. "And that's a good thing?"

"Definitely."


End file.
